Solo mío
by Wen-Adler
Summary: yo solía ser una persona alegre y carismática, con muchos sueños y metas que cumplir. Hasta que lo conocí, él dijo que me amaba, que jamas me haría daño...pero fue todo lo contrario. sí tan solo hubiera pedido ayuda o le hubiera hecho caso a mis amigos...no estaría aquí. ADVERTENCIA: Relaciones abusivas, violencia, abuso emocional, abuso sexual. PAREJAS: Stony / WinterIron / etc.
1. Y así te conocí

**SOLO MÍO**

Aún recuerdo lo que decía mamá cuando era chico, _"Nunca dejes que te corten las alas cariño"_ nunca entendí el significado de eso, bueno en ese entonces era un niño de 4 años y mi inocente mente solo pensaba en jugar en el patio y comer las galletas que la tía peggy me traía. Mamá siempre estaba orgullosa de mí, me mimaba y me abrazaba todo el tiempo, papá…..él no lo hacía, él siempre me desprecio, nunca supe el porqué, pero yo siempre quería estar junto a su lado, jugar con él al béisbol o que me enseñara andar en bicicleta, pero eso jamás paso, mamá fue la que me enseño andar en bicicleta, ella fue la que me enseño a jugar béisbol, ella fue la que me defendió de los niños malos de la escuela, ella fue como una mamá-papá a la vez. Recuerdo cuando tenía 7 años, una noche papá llego ebrio y golpeo a mamá enfrente de mí, después de esa noche todo empeoro para nosotros, mamá se la pasaba llorando día y noche, cuando papá llegaba ebrio a casa golpeaba a mamá hasta dejarla inconsciente en la sala, los años pasaron y a pesar de ser muy joven yo era un genio literalmente. Siempre le preguntaba, por qué no huimos de casa y comenzamos una nueva vida lejos de los golpes de papá, mamá nunca quiso por más que insistía, ella decía que lo amaba y que el cambiaría, ella se ilusionaba…..cuando tenía 10 años papá la mató a golpes enfrente de mí, a él lo arrestaron…mi tía peggy y su esposo Jarvis me adoptaron, ellos no podían tener hijos, pero me trataban como uno, el día del funeral tía peggy lloro mucho por la muerte de su mejor amiga que consideraba su hermana menor, yo también llore, pero….no mucho ya que supe que mamá jamás sufriría, aunque ya no la iba a tener cerca.

Los años pasaron y entre a MIT y me gradué con honores por mi inteligencia, tía peggy y jarvis estaban orgullosos de mí, recuerdo que ambos siempre me llevaban todos los viernes a comer hamburguesas o pizzas, era como una pequeña tradición nuestra, y los sábados y domingos salíamos de paseo. A pesar de que extrañaba a mamá, ellos me trataban bien, me amaban, me mimaba, me abrazaban y cuando tenía pesadillas dormía en la cama de ellos. Yo no era una persona tan abierta a las demás, tenía varios amigos, mi gran amigo y el más íntimo era Rhodey, era mayor que yo por 3 años y me trataba como un hermanito menor al cual siempre cuidaba, después estaba Pepper mi gran amiga que siempre me ayudaba a entrar en razón y me escuchaba cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien, después estaba Natasha, ella y Pepper eran muy cercanas. Cuando cumplí los 25 ya era un gran ingeniero con varios títulos. Comencé trabajando en una empresa como un ingeniero de Software, hay conocí a Steve Rogers, cuando lo conocí me enamore profundamente de él, Steve era un gran chico, rubio, ojos azules, muy musculoso, con una gran sonrisa, educado, caballeroso y romántico. Mis amigos estaban felices por mí, ya que había encontrado a la persona indicada para mi…..que gran error, jamás pensé que el fuera mi perdición.

 **Flash Back:**

Este día era horrible, mi auto no funciono tuve que venir en el metro, estaba lloviendo, olvide mi paraguas, llegue tarde a la oficina y mi jefe me dio un gran sermón sobre llegar temprano, por Dios es la primera vez que llego tarde en que 4 años que llevo trabajando aquí, tenía que entregar unos cuantos pendiente a mi supervisor, al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos choco con algo o más bien "alguien" ambos caímos al suelo, el encima de mí y me quede en shock al ver a una persona tan bella como él.

-¿estás bien?

-si estoy….bien- este me ayudo a levantarme, valla sí que era fuerte y grande, a comparación suya yo me veo muy enano, soy de baja estatura por eso Nat y Rhodey se burlan mucho de mí.

-perdona no veía hacia donde iba.

-también es mi culpa, iba casi volando- dije riendo, él se me quedo mirando con esa hermosa sonrisa suya.

-mi nombres es Steve Rogers.

-Tony, Tony Stark.

-es un placer Tony, ¿dime trabajas aquí?

-sí.

-¿enserio? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí que jamás te eh visto?

-lo que pasa es que yo trabajo en el sótano con los chicos de sistemas, yo nunca estoy acá arriba pero, tenía que entregar unos documentos al jefe.

-oh ya veo, eres de sistemas.

-si ¿y tú?

-yo soy del área de Recursos Humanos.

-oh una amiga trabaja ahí su nombre es Pepper Potts.

-si la conozco es muy estricta con respecto al trabajo.

-si lo es y mucho- Steve soltó una carcajada muy dulce.

-dime te gustaría comer conmigo ahorita en la cafetería.

-por su puesto.

-perfecto, paso por ti.

-ok, te veo luego Steve.

-igual tú, no corras o chocaras con las demás personas.

-no lo haré.

 **Fin de Flash Back:**

A veces la gente quiere creer que todo está bien cuando en realidad no lo está, se inventan cosas en su cabeza y tienen fantasías para escapar de la realidad, yo eh querido escapar de la realidad y ser libre, que nadie jamás me tenga encadenado, ahora se a lo que mamá se refería.

 **Flash Back:**

Me había apresurado para terminar con tiempo mi trabajo, hace dos meses que comí con Steve, hace dos meses que tuvimos nuestra primera cita, hace un mes y medio exactamente que ambos nos volvimos novios, todo era perfecto, el me trataba tan bien y me quería, me traía flores a la oficina o si no a mi departamento, me llevaba a comer o al parque, a veces salíamos a ver una película o él cocinaba algo en su departamento. Hoy en la tarde iríamos a la casa de tía peggy y jarvis para que lo conocieran, cuando les había platicado de él habían quedado encantados.

Termine mi trabajo y Salí de mi pequeña oficina para toparme a Steve en el pasillo esperándome, como lo hacía desde que comenzamos a salir.

-¿listo?- dijo acercándose a mí y besándome apasionadamente.

-listo.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- cogió mi mano y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento en donde estaba su auto, el mío aún seguía en el taller.

-bien y a ti como te fue.

-bien supongo.

-TONY!- ambos nos giramos para ver a Bruce correr hacia nosotros.

-Hey Brucie ¿qué tienes?

-se te olvido tu teléfono- este me tendió mi teléfono y lo tome.

-oh gracias amigo.

-no hay de que, hasta mañana chicos.

-hasta mañana Brucie- Steve se puso serio y me jalo la mano hasta que llegamos a su auto, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, acaso dije algo que lo molestara para que se pusiera así de serio. Al llegar a su auto me abrió la puerta y entre, el entro azotando la puerta y encendiendo el motor- ¿Qué tienes Steve?

-nada- cortó fríamente.

-estas seguro amor.

-sí.

-que tienes, anda dime.

-¿Quién era él?

-¿eh? ¿Te refieres a Bruce?

-si Bruce.

-es un compañero de trabajo, y también es un amigo, lo conocí el primer día que llegue aquí

-y siempre eres tan abierto con él.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-sabes a lo que me refiero.

-emmm no, ilumíname.

-no me gusta que seas tan cercano a las demás personas, me enoja.

-oye yo no soy muy abierto a los demás, solo con mis amigos y Bruce es un gran amigo mío, el me ayudó mucho desde que llegue a esta empresa.

-…-

-Steve, ¿estas celoso?

-sí, estoy celoso, y no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío, y tú eres mío.

-oh amor estas celoso- me acerque a él y le di un tierno y juguetón beso en su mandíbula- me gusta que seas celoso sabes, es sexy.

-pues vete a acostumbrando, porque te amo y no pienso perderte amor.

-ni yo a ti- Steve quito su cara seria y puso una de enamorado, esa mirada que me mataba, amaba a este hombre y daría todo por él. Durante el viaje a la casa de tía peggy y jarvis, ambos empezamos a platicar como fue nuestro día, nos quejamos de nuestros compañeros de trabajo, las cosas raras que nos han pasado en la vida y entre más, Steve sabía cómo alegrarme el día, aunque estuviera llorando él lograba sacarme una sonrisa- oh es ahí, esa casa amarilla- dije señalando la casa de mis tíos, Steve se estaciono y me dijo que esperara, bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta, él era muy caballeroso. Caminamos hasta la entrada y toque el timbre tres veces seguidas, era mi toquido especial y mis tíos sabían que era yo, note que Steve estaba nervioso, le di un fuerte apretón a su mano y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla- todo irá bien, ya lo veras.

La puerta se abrió y mi tía peggy nos recibió muy feliz, a pesar de que ella tenía casi sesenta años, ella aún era hermosa su cabello era canoso ahora y tenía una que otras arrugas, pero a pesar de eso ella era hermosa para mí, esta mujer lo dio todo por mí y por mi mamá.

-oh pasen chicos, la cena ya está lista! Amor ya llegaron!

-haya voy cariño- tío Jarvis salió de la cocina con una sonrisa- Tony!

-Jarvis!

-solo mírate aun sigues igual de guapo!

-pero Jarvis hace tres días que vine a comer con ustedes.

-cierto, cierto ¿Quién es él?

-oh Jarvis, Tía Pegg, quiero presentarles a…

-soy Steve Rogers, el novio de Tony- Steve se presentó por sí solo, este les tendió la mano y Jarvis la tomo.

-¿en qué trabajas muchacho?

-en el área de recursos humanos, en la misma empresa que Tony.

-oh bienvenido a la familia Steve- mi tía lo abrazo, me sentía feliz.

-gracias.

-como dice mi esposa Steve…Bienvenido a la familia!

-muchas gracias señor Jarvis.

-no me digas señor me hace sentir viejo, solo dime Jarvis.

-si Jarvis.

-¿suena bien eh?

-si señ….digo Jarvis.

 **Fin de Flash Back:**

Ese día mis tíos habían quedado encantados con Steve, era el novio de ensueños, desgraciadamente todo lo bueno tiene un lado oscuro, Steve tenía unas mascara que solo mostraba cuando nadie veía.

 **Flash Back:**

Había pasado un año rápidamente, ahora vivía en el departamento de Steve, ambos éramos muy unidos, nunca nos separábamos, y él era muy posesivo conmigo. Era un domingo en la mañana, ambos estábamos acostados en nuestra cama acurrucados, disfrutando el calor que el otro nos daba, los rayos del sol entraban por nuestra ventana, a Steve le gustaba las cortinas blancas, ya que decía que por las mañanas entraba el sol por ellas, las odio, yo soy un poco perezoso lo admito.

-Steve.

-mmm.

-tengo hambre.

-¿y?

-me preparas café.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-tengo flojera.

-no seas perezoso y levántate, sirve que me haces el desayuno.

-no quiero.

-Tony.

-está bien, está bien, hay me levanto, solo si me das un beso Rogers.

-ven con papi- Steve me tomo de la cintura posesivamente y se subió encima de mí mientras me besaba desde la mandíbula hasta los labios.

-tranquilo campeón, tengo que preparar el desayuno.

-está bien, Muñequito- Steve se bajó de mí, no sin antes darme un casto beso en los labios, me levante de la cama y camine descalzo hasta la cocina, saque unos huevos del refrigerador cromado y tome mis utensilios, antes no sabía cocinar, pero desde que me mude con Steve tuve que aprender a cocinar ya sea en libros y con la tía Peggy, ya saben, uno tiene que mantener feliz a su hombre.

Desde la cocina escuchaba a Steve abrir varios cajones y puertas del closet, a esta hora Steve siempre va a correr al parque, a veces me lleva con él y otras no ya que lo convenzo de que soy muy perezoso para correr, aparte los deportes y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. A los 5 minutos ya tenía el desayuno mío y de Steve en la mesa, este salió justo a tiempo del cuarto ya con su ropa para hacer ejercicio y se sentó en la mesa.

-huele delicioso amor.

-espero y te guste los Omelette, también te prepare tu malteada con tus vitaminas, ya sabes para que te de energía amor.

-eso me gusta- me senté enfrente de él, le di un sorbo a mi café y recordé que había olvidado el periódico- Tony…..creo que te falta algo.

-lo siento Steve se me olvido el periódico….voy por el me esperas sí.

-claro.

Salí disparado hacia la tienda de revistas que está en la esquina de nuestro departamento, tome el ascensor mientras tarareaba una de mis canciones favoritas de AC/DC, en eso escucho a alguien hablarme.

-espera! Detén el ascensor!- grito un hombre, era muy alto, tenía el cabello largo de color castaño oscuro y unos increíbles ojos de color azul- muchas gracias, si no hubiera tenido que tomar las escaleras.

-no hay de que, te entiendo….aquí entre nos- le hice señas para que se acercara a mí, como si le fuera a contar un gran secreto, este se acercó a mí y le susurre en el oído- odio las escaleras, pero no le digas a nadie.

-jejeje si yo igual, son muchas.

-sí creo que es la desventaja de vivir casi en el último piso.

-cierto.

-por cierto me llamo Tony Stark.

-James Barnes, pero mis amigos me dicen Bucky.

-¿eres nuevo?

-sí, me mude ayer, soy del departamento 231.

-oh que genial, yo soy del departamento 232, por lo tanto soy tu vecino de al lado, vivo con mi novio.

-¿y a dónde vas a esta hora Tony, ya que aún sigues en pijama?- rayos se me había olvidado que aun traía puesto mi pantalonera de cuadros de color rojo y una camisa de tirantes negra, Bucky se veía que también trabajaba en una oficina o algo así ya que traía puesto unos pantalones de vestir gris fuerte, una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco del mismo color, zapatos negros bien lustrados y su mochila-portafolio colgando de su hombro derecho.

-pues…olvide comprar el periódico para mi novio, y tengo que ir por él, si el no lee las noticias en las mañanas no sale a correr.

-oh ya veo.

-¿y tú a dónde vas Bucky, si es que te puedo llamar así?

-por supuesto me caes bien, sé que es muy temprano para estar vestido así de aburrido en domingo pero voy con mi mamá a desayunar, me invito, aparte tengo que ir a dejar unos papeles con un conocido que me va dar trabajo en una empresa que está cerca de aquí- el ascensor anuncio la llegada al primer piso, ambos caminamos hasta afuera del edificio hasta llegar al puesto de revistas, claro ambos no dejábamos de platicar, aunque apenas lo conozca, es una buena persona y me caí muy bien.

-bueno hasta aquí llego.

-¿tomaras el autobús?

-no, mi auto está en el estacionamiento del edificio.

-¿entonces por qué me acompañaste hasta la esquina en vez de ir al estacionamiento?

-quería seguir platicando contigo supongo, me caíste bien Tony.

-igual tu….gracias por acompañarme- dije mientras tomaba el periódico y le pagaba al señor.

-no hay de que, te veo luego vecino.

-igual.

Eso fue un poco extraño, era muy guapo y gracioso, eso me hizo recordar a Steve, hablando de mi Steve tengo que llevarle su periódico, corrí hacia el edificio subí por el ascensor y entre de inmediato por la puerta, Steve estaba aún esperándome en la mesa aunque claro ya había comido.

-te dije que me esperadas amor.

-ya tengo que salir a correr Tony y aun no leo mi periódico.

-oh cierto….aquí está, ¿oye que crees?

-mmm.

-tenemos un vecino nuevo, el de al lado, en donde vivía la señora Harding.

-¿Quién?

-La señora Harding, la señora de 50 años que su hija se la llevo con ella a vivir ya que estaba muy grande para vivir sola.

-ya sé quién es la señora Harding muñequito, me refiero a quien es el nuevo vecino.

-oh si, su nombre es….emmm….ya se me olvido su nombre jeje, es casi de tu edad, tiene tu misma estatura, y unos bíceps increíbles aunque yo creo que tu mi querido fortachón estas mejor.

-qué cosas dices muñequito- amo cuando Steve se ríe, es tan angelical.

-hoy quiero correr contigo.

-¿enserio? Ya era hora llevas 5 días que no vas a correr conmigo.

-hoy iré.

-eso me gusta, alístate, nos vamos en 5 minutos.

-aun no desayuno.

-ok, comes, te vistes y nos vamos…mientras yo leeré el periódico.

-si!

 **Fin de Flash Back:**

Si tan solo hubiera pedido ayuda, si tan solo hubiera escuchado lo que los demás decían, nada de esto hubiera pasado

 **Flash Back:**

Era un lunes por la mañana, ese día hacía un poco de frío algo raro, me levante de la cama con flojera, la verdad aun quería dormir más todo mi cuerpo me dolía, Steve y yo tuvimos relaciones anoche y había sido un poco brusco conmigo. Tome una ducha rápido y me vestí, me dirigí a la cocina y Steve estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

-buenos días Tony.

-buenos días Steve- este me tomo por la cintura y me dio un apasionado beso- woo amaneciste de buenas hoy.

-siempre, ten te prepare el desayuno te lo mereces por lo de anoche.

-no quiero ir a trabajar.

-lo se amor, si por mi fuera te quedarías aquí ya que debes estar cansado y sobre todo adolorido.

-de hecho.

-pero hay que trabajar.

-cierto, mmm huele delicioso- el desayuno había sido tranquilo, Steve no dejaba de hablar sobre un proyecto que tenían los de recursos humanos, me encantaba escucharlo y verlo feliz. Cuando llegamos al trabajo Steve se despidió de mi con un beso en la nariz.

-te veo en la comida nene.

-estaré esperándolo con ansias.

-bien- Steve me dejo en la puerta de mi área de trabajo, entre por el pasillo hacia el sótano y llegue junto a las computadoras.

-buenos días Brucie!- dije alegre como siempre.

-buenos días Tony.

-muy bien ¿con que empezamos?

-hay un problema con el sistema en las computadoras del área de….

-oh si ya me acorde, de hecho lo deje escrito aquí, voy a ver la configuración de….

-hey chicos buenos días!

-buenos días Coulson.

-hey Phil!

-hey Tony ¿cómo te va?

-me ha ido bien en el transcurso de la mañana.

-eso es bueno, por cierto…..oigan chicos ¿ya escucharon?

-¿qué?

-vamos a tener un nuevo compañero de trabajo.

-¿enserio?- dijo Bruce sorprendido.

-si.

-¿qué paso con Leo Fitz?

-creo que lo transfirieron a Canadá.

-quien será nuestro nuevo compañero.

-no lo sé.

-¿Tony?- los tres nos volteamos para ver al chico nuevo que resulto ser nada más que mi guapo vecino, este vestía unos pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa de manga larga de botones color blanco con un chaleco negro y corbata color vino, sus zapatos y cinto era de color negro al igual que el resto del traje, en una mano traía su saco y de la otra unas carpetas y su mochila-portafolio.

-Ho…hola ¿qué haces aquí?

-bueno hoy empiezo a trabajar aquí, necesito pagar mis gastos y la comida, me gusta comer mucho.

-oh.

-no sabía que trabajabas aquí.

-se me olvido decirte jeje….oh por cierto te presento a mis amigos, él es Bruce Banner y el Phil Coulson.

-es un placer, soy James Barnes pero todos me dicen Bucky- estrecho la mano con ellos como todo un caballero.

-igualmente Bucky, como dijo Tony mi nombre es Bruce Banner y estoy en el rincón de haya por si necesitas algo.

-gracias señor Banner.

-dime Bruce por favor.

-está bien Bruce.

-y a mi dime Phil.

-de acuerdo.

-bueno será mejor que regresemos a nuestros puestos de trabajo, nos vemos luego chicos.

-si Brucie- le di una palmadita en el hombro para que se fuera, Coulson ya se había ido, no sin antes decirle a Bucky "Bienvenido".

-son muy simpáticos.

-si los son, cuando llegue aquí no sabía ni que hacer o con quien hablar, si no fuera por Bruce que me ayudo a socializar con casi todos aquí, la otra persona que me ayudo fue mi novio.

-debe ser duro ser nuevo.

-no tanto, mientras me conozcas….a mí!- dije haciendo señas con mis manos y sonriendo, Bucky solo soltó una linda sonrisa.

-eres lindo sabes.

-gracias….supongo… ¿oye sabes en que puesto te asignaron?

-sí aquí, es el antiguo lugar de un tal Leo Fitz.

-oh no solo somos vecinos de donde vivimos, sino que también somos vecinos aquí en el trabajo….estoy en la mesa de alado- se me había olvidado decirles que eran dos mesas de trabajo por cubículo, antes mi antiguo compañero era Leo pero como se fue, ahora es Bucky.

-genial, tendremos más tiempo para platicar- Bucky y yo nos la pasamos platicando de lo que nos gustaba o no, la música que escuchábamos y la comida. Le gusta el helado de vainilla y le gusta mucho tomar el té. Las horas pasaron volando y cuando menos lo pensé llego la hora de comer, casi se me había olvidado Steve.

-oh ya es la hora de comer, oye ¿quieres comer conmigo y mi novio?

-¿no se molestara?

-no claro que no, vamos, espero y tengan algo rico el día de hoy, el viernes tenían un delicioso asado.

-nunca lo eh probado.

-¿enserio? Dios un día de estos te vamos a invitar Steve y yo para que pruebes mi famoso asado, tía Peggy me enseño a prepararlo tal y como ella lo hace.

-eso me encantaría….por cierto ¿dijiste Steve?

-sí, ¿por qué?

-uno de mis mejores amigos se llama Steve, de hecho nos criamos juntos en Brooklyn.

-oye mi novio es de Brooklyn!- ambos llegamos a la cafetería, en el fondo pude distinguir a mi Steve sentado en la mesa hablando con Clint y Sam.

-haya están, ven- lo tomo del brazo y lo jale hasta el otro lado de la cafetería, estaban riéndose de algo, al llegar cuando Steve me vio puso una gran sonrisa pero cuando vio a Bucky se levantó.

-¿Bu…Bucky, eres tú?

-¿Steve?

-¿se conocen?

-por supuesto, él es mi amigo con el que me crie en Brooklyn.

-oh Bucky hace tiempo que no te veía, más bien desde que nos graduamos de la preparatoria- ambos se abrazaron felizmente, Clint y Sam los ignoraron y siguieron comiendo.

-lo se fue hace mucho tiempo Punk!

-déjame te presento a mis amigos, él es Sam Wilson y Clint Barton.

-Hola yo soy Clint, el alma de las fiestas.

-no es cierto- dijimos todos al unisón.

-hola Clint.

-hola soy Sam.

-hola díganme Bucky.

-que haces aquí Buck.

-bueno mi antiguo departamento se caía en pedazos y la renta era demasiada, por lo tanto me cambie de departamento y conseguí trabajo aquí mismo ya que me debía un favor Thor.

-en que área trabajas- dijo Clint mientras masticaba la comida.

-Clint no hables con la boca llena.

-perdón mamá.

-oye!

-Tony! Dije Tony!

-trabajo en el área de sistemas, de hecho Tony y yo somos compañeros de trabajo y de mesa.

-¿mesa?

-lo que pasa es que en sistemas somos dos personas por cubículo.

-enserio! Deben de estar todos apretados, que estresante!

-todo lo contrario Sam, los cubículos son espaciosos y los escritorios también ya que son varias máquinas y nos permite socializar con nuestros compañeros de mesa, aparte tenemos una ventaja que ustedes no tienen.

-¿así? cual amor- dijo Steve dándome un beso en la frente.

-hay una máquina de café.

-tú y tu café Tony.

-por lo tanto, cuidado Steve.

-¿eh, por qué?- Steve y yo volteamos hacia Clint con caras confusas.

-bueno tu mejor amigo estará muy cerca de tu chico, no valla ser que te lo quite jajaja.

-cállate Clint.

-solo bromeaba Wilson.

-¿desde cuándo se conocen?

-bueno Steve y yo desde que éramos niños, este Punk siempre se metía en problemas y a Tony lo conocí hace unos días ya que somos vecinos- dijo Bucky tranquilamente.

-un momento ¿eres el nuevo vecino de nuestro piso?

-sí, ¿acaso Tony no te lo dijo?

-no, creo que olvido ese pequeño detalle.

-perdón es que se me había olvidado tu nombre jeje.

-descuida.

-oye por cierto, el sábado de la próxima semana, Steve y yo haremos una cena y todos estarán invitados, sirve que pruebas mi delicioso asado.

-me parece perfecto.

-sí, asado!

-Clint no grites.

-pero Sam es asado y lo amo.

-tu amas toda la comida Clint.

 **Fin de Flash Back:**

A veces me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas, para saber que te gusta que haga y que no te gusta. Así me ahorraría tantos gritos tuyos.

 **Flash Back:**

Había pasado unas dos semanas desde que Bucky llego, dos semanas desde que Steve se comportaba muy frío y distante, siempre se la pasaba regañándome por cualquier cosa, que por que no lave bien su camisa, que por que no planche bien su pantalón, que porque no le eché sal a la comida. No sabía que era lo que tenía, cuando le preguntaba se enojaba conmigo y decía que no me metiera en lo que no me importa. Hoy era sábado y el día era un poco frío, ayer hacia calor, estos cambios de clima me recuerdan mucho al humor de Steve, ayer estaba de buenas y hoy pues, no quiero que amanezca de malas, no me gusta que se la pase regañándome y menos hoy, ya que en la noche es la cena, me acurruque más en las sabanas, sentí como el brazo de Steve rodeaba mi cintura y me arrimaba a él.

-buenos días amor.

-buenos días bebé- dijo Steve en mi oído, bueno creo que hoy amaneció de buenas- tienes que levantarte hay que ir de compras, acuérdate que nos faltan cosas para la cena.

-lo sé, pero tengo frío- me acurruque en el pecho de Steve, este empezó a darme besitos en la nuca y el cuello.

-puede arreglarse eso- Steve me volteó para que quedara recostado en el colchón, este se puso entre mis piernas y me quito la pantalonera junto con la ropa interior.

-Steve no me refería a e…Aaah!- solté un fuerte gemido al sentir una lengua invadir mi entrada- Dios Steve…aah….es…espera!- en eso se escucha que tocan la puerta, Steve hace caso omiso y continua con su labor- S….Steve….tocan…..puerta….aaah! Para! Por favor….Steve me lastimas!- dije al sentir como Steve empezaba a morder alrededor de mi entrada- Basta!

-¿Qué?- Steve dijo muy enojado.

-Me lastimas.

-¿cuándo te lastime?

-me acabas de…

-sabes que olvídalo, ve a abrir la puerta- Steve se levantó de mala gana y se metió al baño dando un portazo, tome mi ropa y me vestí rápido. Corrí hacia la puerta principal ya que aún seguían tocando la puerta, abrí y era Bucky con una brillante sonrisa.

-buenos días Tony, lamento si los desperté muy temprano pero me quede a fuera de mi casa.

-¿eh, cómo?

-lo que pasa es que perdí las llaves de mi casa y las de repuesto las tiene mi hermana, dijo que vendría hasta aquí para entregármelas pero….eso fue hace 30 minutos, puedo esperarla aquí, hace frio y olvide ponerme mi abrigo.

-claro Bucky pasa, discúlpame por el desorden pero aún no recojo.

-está bien Tony, deberías ver mi departamento.

-te ofrezco algo de tomar.

-un té estaría bien.

-bien, ponte cómodo.

-Gracias.

-y ¿A dónde ibas tan temprano?

-más bien ¿de dónde vengo tan temprano?

-bueno eso- coloque el agua en la tetera para preparar el té.

-a noche fui a cenar con mi mamá, al terminar de cenar nos quedamos platicando hasta que se hizo muy tarde, mi mamá no me dejo irme ya que dijo que era muy peligroso, apenas y amaneció me despedí de ellas y me vine.

-¿Ellas?

-mi mamá y mi hermana.

-entonces no has desayunado.

-si ya desayune, mi madre no me dejo salir de su casa no sin antes desayunar.

-mi tía Peggy también es así.

-por lo que me cuentas de ella, ha de ser una gran mujer.

-lo es, es como una segunda madre para mí.

-ansió conocerla.

-la conocerás esta noche- dije mientras apagaba la estufa.

-¿quieres que te ayude a servir el té?

-no gracias, yo puedo solo.

-muy bien, ¿oye en donde esta Steve?

-tomando una ducha lo más probable, tenemos que ir de compras ahorita- prepare el té para ambos y uno extra por si Steve quería uno.

-oh espero no atrasarte.

-no te preocupes todavía falta el desayuno, alzar la cama, la sala, los trastes, ya sabes….bla, bla, bla.

-jajaja los deberes de la casa son muchos.

-sí que los son.

-pero supongo que no son tan pesados ya que Steve te ayuda verdad.

-mmm algo así- di un sorbo al té disimuladamente.

-si vieras mi departamento, es un caos, si mi madre lo viera me jalaría las orejas jajaja, definitivamente ahorita voy a ponerme a limpiar la casa.

-buena suerte, la necesitaras jajaja.

-¿interrumpo?- ambos volteamos a ver a Steve que esta recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-oh Steve cariño, siéntate te prepare un delicioso Té.

-yo no tomo té- dijo cortante.

-oh, bueno te preparare un café.

-buenos días Steve- Bucky lo saludo amigablemente.

-hey Buck.

-Steve cariño ¿te preparo algo?

-tu sabes que sí.

-bueno eso lo sé, pero yo quiero saber, qué es lo que quieres

-unas tostadas con mantequilla.

-ok- prendí la estufa nuevamente y puse tres panes integrales en el comal, en eso Bucky recibe un mensaje.

-oh es mi hermana ya está afuera, muchas gracias por el té- este se levantó y recogió la taza de té, yo la tome y la puse junto a los otros trastes sucios.

-de nada, espero y vengas a la cena.

-por supuesto que vendré, hasta luego chicos- Bucky se despidió de ambos y salió del departamento, yo solo le servía el desayuno a Steve.

-fuiste muy grosero con Bucky- me senté frente a él y tome una bolsa de zarzamoras.

-que querías, que fuera lindo con tu novio.

-¿mi novio? Tu eres mi novio!

-pues no parece, casi le abres las piernas, si no fuera porque los interrumpí.

-¿Pero qué dices? Solo hablábamos, además él es tu amigo.

-aunque sea mi amigo.

-¿estas celoso?

-sí lo estoy, tu eres mío, mi propiedad.

-eres increíble- dije molesto.

-¿en dónde está mi periódico?

-lo olvide.

-como que últimamente olvidas todo lo mío.

-eso no es cierto, voy a ir a traértelo.

-no ya no, ya termine de comer.

-pero…

-alístate, ya tenemos que salir al supermercado, por ti siempre llegamos tarde a todos lados, al trabajo, con mis padres, a las citas, a TODO!- en eso puede que tenga razón, últimamente me levanto muy tarde pero es que eh tenido mucho trabajo, llego a la casa y tengo que alzar los trastes, la sala, lavar la ropa y plancharla, y todavía hacer la cena, antes Steve me ayudaba con la ropa o los trastes pero últimamente ya no me ayuda en nada y como yo tengo que hacer todo termino muy noche, y al día siguiente no me puedo ni levantar de lo agotado que estoy.

-iré a darme una ducha….podrías ayudarme a limpiar la sala mientras, solo es recoger las cosas cariño- desde cuando me eh vuelto tímido con Steve.

-ese es tu trabajo, porque no alzaste la casa ayer.

-es que ayer cuando llegamos del trabajo lave mucha ropa, recuerda que la semana pasada se descompuso la lavadora, y tuve que lavar la ropa de la semana pasada y esta, aparte planche la mitad de la ropa, mañana tendré que planchar la otra mitad y….

-YA METETE A BAÑAR!

-sí- camine rápidamente al cuarto, tome mi ropa y entre al baño. No me gustaba cuando Steve me gritaba, me hacía recordar a mi papá.


	2. La cena

Saludos, perdón por la demora pero aquí esta la actualización, muchos me han dicho que Tony es muy afeminado o algo así, pero en realidad es que es un Tony muy sumiso, debido al abuso psicológico al cual fue sometido desde niño por su padre, mas aparte Steve. por lo tanto no se preocupen pronto verán al mismo Tony sarcástico y carismatico que todos conocemos.

PD. La ropa que Tony y Steve usaran en la Cena es la misma que usaron en Avengers Age Of Ultron.

* * *

Steve y yo caminábamos por los pasillos del supermercado buscando la comida que nos faltaba para la cena de esta noche, ambos platicábamos pacíficamente y bromeábamos de vez en cuando, Steve estaba de buenas, solo nos faltaba el vino para ir a pagar en cajas.

-¿qué vino llevaremos Steve?

-mmm….este.

-¿está un poco caro no crees?

-yo lo voy a pagar con mi dinero.

-solo decía, no es para que te enojes.

-vamos ya hay que irnos.

-está bien…oh por cierto, ¿si le enviaste la invitación a Peggy y Jarvis verdad?

-sí, yo no olvido las cosa como tú.

-oye!- dije mientras le daba un ligero empujón en el hombro, Steve solo soltó una risa y me abrazo por la cintura.

-solo jugaba muñeco.

-sí, claro, oye mira esa caja esta vacía!

-muy bien vayamos- Steve tomo la canasta que traíamos con una mano y la otra aun la tenía en mi cintura- ¿sabes que te amo verdad?

-por supuesto que lo se tonto….quien no me amaría- la señora de la caja empezó a marcar nuestras cosas.

-que honesto eres.

-oye Steve.

-sí.

-podemos ir a comprar flores saliendo de aquí.

-¿flores?

-sabes que me gustan mucho, aparte quiero que tía Peggy vea que somos ordenados.

-Tony no creo que las flores hagan que la casa se vea ordenada.

-tu no me conoces.

-uh si como no- Steve pago por el mandado, ambos tomamos una bolsa y salimos del supermercado para ir a la florería que estaba enfrente, amaba este lugar, cuando era niño mamá siempre compraba flores ahí. Recuerdo que las compraba en la mañana y cada tercer día las cambiaba, al principio Steve me regalaba flore pero últimamente ya no lo hace.

-oh Tony cariño cuanto tiempo sin verte!- saludo una señora de edad avanzada, a pesar de ser casi de la tercera edad, la señora Rhodas es una mujer hermosa, esta señora es de admirar como mi tía Peggy, ella puede llenarte de amor y hacerte sentir seguro con una sonrisa y a la vez mandarte al mismísimo infierno si herías a uno de los suyos. La mamá de Rhodey es una de las personas que intento ayudar a mamá a que se separada de papá, ella me acuno cuando llore cada golpe que mamá le perdonaba a papá.

-hola mamá Rhodas ¿cómo está?

-oh muy bien Tony, solo mírate estas muy guapo.

-bueno siempre lo eh sido mamá Rhodas.

-hay muchacho.

-¿y donde esta Rhodey?

-salió, fue con su padre a comprar algunos materiales para reparar el techo.

-¿aún no lo reparan?

-no cariño, oh solo mira, si es tu novio…. ¿Sebastián?

-Steve.

-oh Steve, lo siento siempre se me olvida tu nombre.

-descuide señora- Steve y la señora Rhodas no se lleva bien, a veces creo que ella hace enojar a Steve apropósito confundiendo su nombre o ignorándolo. Otras veces Steve la ignora a ella o pisa accidentalmente las flores que tiene junto a la puerta. Una vez Steve se tropezó "accidentalmente" con un bote que tenía unas flores muy caras.

-oiga mamá Rhodas, ¿vendrá a la cena de esta noche?

-aún no se cariño, es que esta noche mi esposo y yo habíamos planeado ir a cenar a un restaurante de comida italiano muy romántico…pensamos en cancelar las reservaciones pero como duramos casi 3 meses en conseguirlas….

-oh no se preocupes señora, entre menos gente mejor.

-…-

-Steve!

-qué! Solo bromeaba- dijo Steve dando con sonrisa inocente, la mamá de Rhodey solo le regreso una mirada de muerte.

-como sea, es una lástima que no vallan a la cena.

-no te preocupes cariño, Rhodey asistirá, aparte el quiere cuidar a su hermanito menor y golpear a cualquier imbécil que te trate mal- no hay que ser un tonto para saber que eso iba dirigido a Steve.

-bueno, quiero comprar unas rosas rojas.

-las de siempre cariño?

-sí.

-aquí están.

-¿cómo…

-bueno hoy es su cena especial, y a ti Tony siempre te gusta comprar rosas rojas para que todo se vea en orden.

-me conoce lo suficiente- dije mientras le pagaba por el ramo de rosas.

-como la palma de mi mano cariño.

-hasta luego mamá Rhodas!

-hasta luego cariño cuídate!

-señora Rhodas.

-Rogers.

Ambos salimos del local en silencio, Steve como siempre pateo "accidentalmente" una cubeta con agua de la entrada. Escuche como mamá Rhodas maldecía a Steve.

-fuiste grosero de nuevo.

-así nos llevamos.

-no es así Rogers, ella es una señora de la tercera edad y debes respetarla, ¿te gustaría qué así tratara a tu mamá?

-¿ahora soy Rogers eh? Y pobre de ti que trates a mi mamá así porque si no….

-¿por qué si no qué?- me detuve enfrente de él con un semblante serio.

-no me provoques Stark, oh si no te arrepentirás- Steve jamás me había amenazado, mi semblante serio cambio repentinamente a uno temeroso. Desde cuando había dejado mi lado desastroso y desafiante a uno sumiso, porque de un tiempo a otro le había tomado mucho miedo a la persona que amo. Steve se veía muy enojado, me tomo del brazo con fuerza y me jalo hacia la casa, hoy habíamos decidido ir al supermercado sin el auto ya que quedaba como a tres cuadras, no había necesidad, la zona en la que vivíamos era muy céntrica. La gente nos veía pasar, nadie dijo nada, solo se quedaban viendo como Steve me jalaba con mucha fuerza del brazo, había entrado en pánico, nunca había estado en una situación así. No creo que Steve sea como mi padre, él es muy caballeroso y amable.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que hizo Steve fue aventarme dentro del departamento, tropecé con mis propios pies y caí soltando la bolsa que venía cargando y las rosas. Solo escuche como la botella de vino se quebró y manchaba toda la alfombra.

-Tenías que ser tú! Nunca haces nada bien!- Steve me agarro del cabello y me jalo hacia la sala, con mis manos trate de deshacer el agarre que tenía en mi cabello, estaba lastimando mi cuero cabelludo con la fuerza con la que me jalaba.

-BASTA! Que te pasa! Tú no eres así!

-ME TIENES HARTO!- por fin me había soltado, trate de levantarme y correr hacia el cuarto pero….una patada en el costado me detuvo, trate de levantarme nuevamente pero Steve me dio otra patada directo en el abdomen, me quede hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Steve se agacho a mi altura y comenzó acariciar mi cabello- Tony….yo…bebé no quería, por favor perdóname, ven déjame te ayudo a levantarte- con mis manos trate de alejarlo, Steve insistió más y al fin me levanto en contra de mi voluntad. Me llevo al cuarto y me recostó en la cama, me quito los zapatos y el abrigo que traía puesto- te preparare la tina para que tus músculos se relajen, voy a recoger el desorden que hiciste después sí- este me dio un beso en la frente y se metió al baño y escuche como abría la llave de la tina, mientras yo sollozaba en silencio.

Steve salió del baño con una toalla en la mano y me ayudo a desvestirme, mi abdomen me dolía mucho, me cargo estilo nupcial hasta la tina y me metió en ella.

-voy a preparar lo que falta para la cena Tono….tu solo relájate, quieres que te traiga algo amor.

-no.

-quieres un poco de helado de la nevera.

-no.

-estás enojado.

-vete Rogers.

-Tony escucha tu tuviste la culpa, si no me hubiera provocado…

-yo siempre tengo la culpa ¿verdad?

-será mejor que te deje, ahorita no estás pensando bien lo que dices solo recapacita, si no fueras tan egoísta verías….

-déjame solo Rogers.

-no me hables en ese tono.

-por favor Steve, te lo suplico solo vete.

-ves que si eres egoísta! Yo quiero arreglar las cosas, estoy aquí hincado en el maldito baño pidiéndote que recapacites y admitas tus errores!

-¿Cuáles errores? Porque siempre soy yo el que se equivoca y hace todo mal, porque siempre soy yo el que haces todo el maldito quehacer, porque siempre soy yo el de los errores, estoy harto de que me humilles así, te amo Steve sí! Pero quiero que me trates con respeto, todo el mundo dice que soy egoísta y que nunca pienso en los demás, pero aquí el único egoísta eres tú Rogers!- Steve tenía cara de pocos amigos, creo que cometí un error ¿Por qué nunca puedo tener la maldita boca cerrada?

-¿cómo me dijiste?

-yo…

-¿quieres jugar rudo? Bien juguemos rudo- Steve entro en la tina con todo y ropa y puso ambas manos en mi cuello, trate de detenerlo dándole patadas pero él era más fuerte y grande. Me sumergió en la tina para que me ahogara, trate de volver a la superficie, Steve me saco del agua y volvió a sumergirme como unas 5 veces, hasta que se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, este me dejo y salió de la tina no sin antes sacarme de la tina y aventarme como una muñeca de trapo en la pared- no grites, no hables, no llores, yo soy tu dueño y tu mi propiedad, harás lo que yo digo y cuando yo lo diga, así que vístete que la cena es en 5 horas y aun no comienzas a cocinar.

-sí.

-¿sí qué?

-sí señor.

-buen chico- Steve se quitó la camisa de manga larga que traía y salió del baño, yo comencé a sollozar en silencio para que no me escuchara, tome una toalla y me envolví en ella.

-ayuda- dije en silencio mientras me levantaba lentamente del piso, camine hacia el cuarto y escuche a Steve hablar con alguien en la puerta, tome mi ropa interior, unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera de MIT, no era necesario que me pusiera la ropa que había elegido para la cena sino me mancharía mientras cocinaba. Entre a la sale y lo primero que vi fue a Steve con cara de pocos amigos.

-yo…

-la próxima vez no grites me escuchaste, vino el vecino de alado a ver que era todo ese ruido que se escuchaba, tuve que mentirle diciendo que se nos había roto una tubería, por eso el ruido y el por qué estoy mojado!

-yo no tuve la culpa…..

-estas diciendo que fui yo.

-no yo…

-sabes que mejor cállate y vete a la cocina, yo voy a recoger esto- me fui a la cocina mientras escuchaba a Steve recoger los vidrios rotos de la alfombra, comencé a sacar todo para ir haciendo el asado. Las horas pasaron volando y cuando menos lo pensé ya faltaba menos de una hora para la cena, la comida estaba lista, la mesa igual, Steve me ayudo a recoger la sala, solo faltaba cambiarnos, tome el tazón con el postre de fruta y lo metí en el refrigerador para que se fuera enfriando, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Steve, podrías contestar por favor, tengo las manos ocupadas.

-bien.

Me agache para sacar unos recipientes casi vacíos del refrigerador para que cupiera el tazón de postre.

-él está ocupado…..sí…..yo le digo….adiós- dijo Steve con voz seria, hice caso omiso, lo único que quería era levantarme ya, mi estómago aun duele y esta posición hace que me duela más- Tony.

-que Rogers- metí el tazón a la fuerza y cerré la puerta del refrigerador de golpe.

-no me hables en ese tono.

-sí…..Steve- me levante con cuidado y puse los otros recipientes en el lavamanos.

-me podrías decir, que es eso de que Pepper va a venir a la cena.

-ella es mi mejor amiga.

-tú sabes bien que ella y yo no nos llevamos bien, ¿porque la invitaste?

-¿acaso no puedo invitar a mis amigos?

-Rhodas vendrá, tu primita que también me cae mal vendrá, solo falta que también venga la novia de tu amiga Pepper como se llama…..Natasha.

-de hecho…..también la invite.

-oh no, claro que no, ahorita mismo le llamas y le dices que no venga ella y su novia.

-no puedes obligarme ah...

-ya basta Tony, estoy harto de pelear contigo, siempre tienes que tener esa actitud desafiante, ¿acaso quieres que te pegue más para que aprendas?

-no.

-¿no qué?

-no señor.

-entonces, compláceme, soy tu mayor prioridad ahora, así que llámalas- Steve me tendió el teléfono, lo tome dudoso soltando un suspiro pesado- bien hecho amor, ves cómo funciona todo si me haces caso- este me dio un tierno beso en la nariz, para después desaparecer por el pasillo.

Camine hacia el pasillo que estaba a oscuras, marque el número de Pepper con lentitud, presione el botón de llamada y espere a que no contestara, en verdad quería que viniera, hace meses que no la veo.

-por favor no contestes, por favor no contestes.

 _-¿Hola?_

-Hey Pepper, ¿cómo estás?

 _-oh Tony! Muy bien, Nat y yo estamos ansiosas por ir a la cena, hace mucho que no te veíamos y…_

-Pep….mira llamaba solo para avisarte que surgió un problema, al parecer, Steve invito a más personas de lo que teníamos acordado y bueno, no va ver casi espacio, así que creo que no van a poder venir a la cena.

 _-Oh._

-en verdad lo siento mucho, yo quería verlas enserio.

 _-está bien Tony, ya será para la otra, es más que tal si el otro fin de semana nos vemos los tres, no los 5! Rhodey, Sharon, Natasha, tú y yo, que te parece, iremos por unas hamburguesas de las que te gustan y luego por un helado…._

-tendría que pedirle permiso a Steve.

 _-desde que sales con el ya casi no te vemos._

-no es así, es que tengo mucho trabajo y bueno ya sabes, Steve es mi prioridad ahora.

 _-ya veo, ¿pero de todos modos me llamaras para confirmar la salida verdad?_

-si!

 _-bien esperare tu llamada, y si no me llamas iré por ti hasta el sótano de los nerds!_

-oye no somos nerds, somos genios.

 _-como sea, cuídate Tony._

-hasta luego Pepper, salúdame a Nat.

 _-ok._

-fue fácil- me gire para ver a Steve con pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de botones azul marino.

-sí.

-no estés triste bebé, te lo recompensare en la noche, ¿sabes que te amo verdad?

-sí, lo se….yo también te amo Steve y mucho.

-entonces no hay que poner caritas tristes, venga hay que irse a cambiar, Sam me envió un mensaje y vienen para acá.

-está bien- le di un casto beso en los labios y entre al cuarto, me puso unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa de botones del mismo color, una corbata gris y un chaleco negro, tocaron la puerta y escuche como Steve saludaba a Sam y Clint, me puse rápido los zapatos y Salí- hey chicos.

-hola Tony, te ves bien.

-gracias Sam, hey Clint, listo para el asado.

-¿que si estoy listo? Viejo, en esta ocasión me puso los pantalones holgados, ya sabes para comer más!

-siempre te pones esos horribles pantalones, me da vergüenza salir contigo!

-silencio Sam, hoy es mi noche.

-si tú lo dices.

-hey Tony.

-oh hola Bucky! ¿Cómo estás?

-bien.

-qué bueno.

-definitivamente eres muy afortunado Steve, ya quisiera yo tener un novio como Tony.

-qué cosas dices, tú te la pasas saliendo con cualquier chica.

-sí pero ninguna con la belleza de Tony- no pude evitar no sonrojarme con eso, Steve solo miro serio mi reacción y volteo a ver a Bucky con una sonrisa.

-si es lindo, y más cuando está debajo de mí gimiendo- Clint soltó una carcajada muy ruidosa, Sam dio un silbido mientras le palmeaba el hombro a Steve, Bucky solo miro a Steve con una cara extraña. Yo moría de la vergüenza con esa declaración, mire mis zapatos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, Bucky me dio una palmada en el hombro y una linda sonrisa mientras Steve se iba a la sala con los otros chicos haciendo bulla por lo que dijo.

-no le hagas caso, fue tonto lo que dijo.

-yo…

-descuida, no sé qué le pasa pero…no dejes que te arruine la noche, sonríe.

-gracias- tocaron la puerta de nuevo, Bucky se retiró hacia la sala con los otros que ahora estaban imitando mi voz haciendo gemidos. En eso veo a dos personas muy importantes para mi- Rhodey! Sharon! Entren.

-hey Tono ven acá- Rhodey me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como si no hubiera mañana- hace tiempo que no te veía hermano.

-igual yo, hola Sharon!

-Primo te extrañe, solo mírate estas muy guapo.

-gracias tu estas hermosa, solo mírate.

-gracias.

-oye aun no vienen Pepper y Natasha.

-ellas, emmm…no van a venir.

-¿qué? ¿Porque?

-es que….

-es por Steve verdad.

-qué cosas dices Sharon, claro que no es solo….

-¿es solo qué Tony?

-sí es por Steve.

-¿no entiendo, porque dejas que maneje así tu vida? casi no te vemos, ya no sales con nosotros, ya no vas a visitar a tía Peggy y Jarvis.

-es solo que me protege.

-de qué de nosotros de las personas que te amamos.

-chicos por favor, no me hagan esto más difícil, miren el otro fin de semana saldremos los cinco.

-ósea la pandilla completa- pude ver un destello de alegría en los ojos de Sharon.

-sí iremos por unas hamburguesas y helado, que dices magdalena, crees que tu amada esposa llamada fuerza aérea te deje ir.

-tengo casi dos semanas de permiso, así que sí.

-si los cinco juntos!- dijo Sharon caminando hacia la sala saludando a los demás menos a Steve- ¿tú quién eres?

-soy Bucky Barnes, mejor amigo de Steve.

-Sharon Carter prima de Tony y este de aquí es mi candente novio Rhodey.

-no es cierto, soy James Rhodas pero todos me dicen Rhodey, soy el mejor amigo de Tony.

-es un placer.

-igual.

-solo falta tía Peggy y Jarvis.

-ellos no vendrán- dijo Sharon- la semana pasada fueron de vacaciones a Inglaterra, regresaran dentro de 3 días.

-¿eh, porque no me dijeron?

-bueno como tu noviecito no te deja salir, por eso casi no sabes de nosotros.

-yo dejo salir a Tony, que él se quede en casa es otra cosa.

-si claro.

-qué tal si vamos al comedor.

-por fin, ya quiero comer asado.

-Clint no hace ni 20 minutos que llegamos y ya quieres comer- todos pasamos al comedor, Clint no dejaba de chillar de felicidad al ver la comida y sobre todo el asado, nos servimos todos y comenzamos a comer mientras platicábamos y nos reíamos, Rhodey y Sam se llevaban muy bien. Bucky platicaba conmigo y Sharon….bueno ella no dejaba de darle miradas de muerte a Steve y este también le regresaba las miradas.

-Tony amo tu asado.

-Clint no hables con la boca llena.

-déjame ser feliz Wilson!

-qué bueno que te gusto cerebro de pájaro.

-oye!

-tenías razón Tony, tu asado es delicioso.

-gracias Bucky.

-es una lástima que Pepper y Natasha no hayan venido.

-¿quiénes son ellas?- pregunto Bucky.

-unas amigas mías.

-cierto porque no vinieron, quería platicar con Nat sobre cuchillos.

-lo que pasa es que a Tony se le olvido invitarlas- casi me atraganto con el vino cuando Steve dijo eso, Sharon y Rhodey le dieron una mirada de muerte. Mientras que Sam y Clint me vieron con decepción.

-oye eso fue grosero de tu parte Stark- dijo Clint dejando el plato aun lado.

-eso no es….

-ya chicos no sean malos con Tony, a muchos se les olvida- no podía creer que Steve me haya echado la culpa, Sharon tenía la cara roja del coraje si no le dijo nada a Steve fue por mí, pero si no hubiera sido hasta le hubiera dicho de lo que se moriría. La cena continuo como si nada, aunque Clint no dejaba de mirarme de mala manera.


	3. Habla con Bucky

Hola que tal, perdón por la tardanza pero estoy en finales y ya saben, trabajos finales, estudiar para los exámenes finales, etc.

así que espero y les guste este capitulo, eso sí LES ADVIERTO QUE CONTIENE VIOLACIÓN! así que si no quieren leer, no lo hagan. puede que actualice hasta la otra semana ya que bueno como les dije estoy en finales, ya este viernes acabo las clases y el sábado comienzo los finales...imagínense, el examen comienza a las 6 de la mañana, me tengo que levantar más temprano T.T

* * *

 **Capitulo 3:**

La cena estuvo bien, Clint termino con la barriga llena, incluso hasta se abrió los pantalones para que pudiera comer más, Sam y Rhodey platicaban muy cómodos, Bucky y Steve recordaban viejos tiempos en Brooklyn. Sharon estaba muy feliz platicándome de que consiguió un departamento nuevo, eso me puso muy feliz por ella, Sharon era como una hermana menor para mí ambos nos criamos juntos, aunque con unos años de diferencia. Steve no dejaba de vigilarme durante mi plática con mi prima y esto no pasó desapercibido por Bucky. Las horas pasaron volando y cuando menos lo pensé ya nos estábamos despidiendo todos.

-adiós primo, nos vemos este fin para ir a comer- Steve dejo de platicar con Sam para voltear hacia nosotros.

-¿alguien dijo comida?

-¿Cuándo será el día en que no pienses en comida Clint?- dijo Sam cansado de su actitud y tomando su abrigo.

-nunca!

-¿salir, se puede saber a dónde que no estoy informado?

-no es de tu incumbencia Rogers- contesto Sharon con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tony saldrá con nosotros, ya sabes Pepper, Natasha, Sharon y yo, la pandilla completa.

-él no me comento nada.

-él no te dijo nada porque nos acabamos de poner de acuerdo ¿verdad Tono?

-si….sha….sharon- sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo, porque tenían que decir eso enfrente de él. Aun no estamos del todo bien por lo de hace unas horas y luego esto, creo que no me dejara salir.

-Tony no necesita pedirme permiso para salir, él puede salir cuando quiera- sí claro como no, eso dice ahora pero luego….no quiero ni pensarlo, si una vez que quise salir a tomar unas copas con mis compañeros de trabajo no me dejo ir y aparte me dejo de hablar por 3 días.

-bien, entonces…..nos vemos este sábado que viene primo!

-si Sharon, me avisas cuando tía Peggy y Jarvis vuelvan por favor.

-sí, yo te llamo.

-hasta luego Tono, cuídate mucho.

-gracias oso de miel.

-¿oso de miel?- Sam y Clint ya habían salido del apartamento, Steve se acomodó en el marco de la puerta con cara seria. Bucky aún estaba parado junto a Steve.

-Tony es como mi hermanito menor, por lo tanto el me llama así.

-ya veo Rhodas.

-oh vamos Stevie, no seas tan duro recuerda que yo también te tenia apodos cuando éramos jóvenes, no te acuerdas punk.

-esto es diferente Bucky, Tony es mi novio, por lo tanto me tiene que respetar!

-pero el no hizo nada, solo esta con sus amigos de toda la vida, así como tu estás conmigo y con Wilson y Barton.

-tu no comprendes.

-¿Qué es lo que no comprendo?

-para empezar ¿porque defiendes tanto a Tony?

-bueno él es mi amigo…

-¿tu amigo? Lo acabas de conocer! Como puede ser tu amigo, yo soy tu amigo, Tony es MI novio, MI propiedad, no tuyo!

-Steve, amor por favor cálmate, has bebido mucho.

-si viejo tranquilízate- Clint y Sam habían entrado de nuevo al escuchar el alboroto, Sam tenia a Steve separado de mí y de Bucky. Clint estaba enfrente de Bucky y Rhodey enfrente de mí para evitar que Steve me atacara. Sharon saco su gas pimienta de su bolsa, le hice señas para que lo escondiera por si las dudas.

-respira Steve, todo está bien.

-será mejor que se vallan- Steve hizo a un lado a Sam y se fue por el pasillo hacia la recamara con semblante serio, todos nos quedamos callados y mirándonos unos a los otros.

-si buena idea, Tony vámonos!- Sharon tomo mi mano y comenzó a jalarme hacia la puerta.

-espera no Sharon, tengo que quedarme.

-lo siento amigo pero no pensamos dejarte aquí con él en esas condiciones.

-pero Rhodey…

-tus amigos tienen razón Tony- me gire para ver a Bucky preocupado.

-oh vamos es Steve, él no le haría daño a Tony.

-¿pero no viste como se puso Clint? Casi ataca a Bucky y Tony.

-bueno bebió mucho, tal vez mañana se le pasa.

-tal vez.

-lo ven chicos, además si Steve me quisiera hacer daño le pediría ayuda a Bucky, él vive enseguida.

-claro, yo vendría ayudar a Tony de inmediato.

-lo ven.

-¿estás seguro Tono?

-claro magdalena.

-bien, pero cualquier cosa llámanos.

-sí ornitorrinco.

-cuídate primo- Sharon me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y me dio su gas pimienta- úsalo cuando ese loco te grite o trate de hacerte daño.

-gracias Sharon- le di un último abrazo y me despedí de ellos, Sam puso su mano en mi hombro y dio un ligero apretón. Todos se fueron menos Bucky que se quedó serio.

-¿no te vas a ir?

-aun no- este cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-lo siento, la cena fue horrible y yo…

-oye, nada de esto fue tu culpa, tranquilo.

-perdón.

-¿Por qué siempre estas disculpándote?

-creo que es una manía que tengo desde pequeño.

-pues es una mala manía, una persona solo debe disculparse cuando en verdad hizo algo malo o cuando en verdad lo siente…..lo se suena raro pero…

-tiene sentido.

-escucha Tony, no siempre tienes que estar disculpándote o echándote la culpa de otros encima.

-está bien.

-¿quieres que te ayude a limpiar?

-no está bien.

-bueno, cualquier cosa estoy enseguida y muchas gracias por la cena, cocinas delicioso- no podía dejar de mirar esa sonrisa, sentí algo extraño dentro de mí, no sé qué es.

-no gracias a ti, fue un placer que hayas venido.

-nos vemos luego.

-cuídate Buck- me despedí de él y cerré la puerta con llave. Solté un profundo suspiro y camine hacia el comedor para recoger los pocos platos que quedaron, Rhodey y Bucky me habían ayudado cuando todos se levantaron a jugar en la sala. Solo tenía que lavar los trastes, no tenía ganas de hacerlo hoy aun me dolía en donde me había golpeado Steve. Camine hacia el pasillo y levante unas cosas que Steve fue tumbando cuando entro enojado al cuarto. Toque la puerta y no hubo respuesta, lentamente fui abriendo la puerta para entrar y ver el cuarto vacío, eso era raro ya que Steve había entrado aquí. Tal vez estaba en el baño.

-ya terminaste de coquetear con mi amigo zorra- me gire para ver a Steve detrás de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Steve no es…

-tranquilo solo jugaba amor- vi un brillo demoniaco en sus ojos.

-no me gusta que juegues así y mucho menos que me hables así, soy tu novio!

-lo siento bebé.

-y aun no esto del todo contento contigo por lo que me hiciste!

-¿porque te pegue?

-sí.

-oh vamos Tony te merecías esa paliza a demás ni te pegue tan fuerte!

-dile eso a mis costillas y abdomen!

-ven cariño, olvidemos todo sí, vamos a la cama, debes de estar exhausto por tanto cocinar.

-prometiste que me ayudarías con la cena y no lo hiciste.

-lo olvide sí, además cualquiera olvida.

-cuando yo olvido las cosas te pones furioso!

-no me grites Stark.

-¿ahora soy Stark eh?

-Tony te lo advierto.

-me dijiste que habías invitado a tía Peggy y Jarvis y no es cierto, eres un mentiroso ellos están de vacaciones y yo aquí esperándolos porque tú me dijiste que si iban a venir, porque les habías llamado y te dijeron que sí!- no pude evitar soltar lágrimas, Steve suspiro cansado y se arremango las mangas de la camisa azul, este avanzo hacia mí, yo fui retrocediendo lentamente, Steve me tomo del brazo y lo empujó- porque me mientes Steve!

-Tony te lo advierto, después no te quejes porque te pego.

-no quiero que me pegues.

-entonces pórtate bien!

-aléjate!

-ven acá- Steve me tomo del brazo y me empujó hacia la cama, me bajo los pantalones con todo y ropa interior. Yo solo mire horrorizado lo que el gran amor de mi vida me iba hacer, Steve se desabrocho los pantalones y saco su miembro ya erecto, trate de alejarlo y darle patadas pero él era más fuerte que yo- tranquilo bebé si te gusta esto, siempre que lo hacemos hasta me pides más.

-Steve me duele, por favor me duele todo el cuerpo….mejor mañana…es…espera….no aun no! Ahh!- Steve entro en mí de una sola embestida, ni siquiera espero a que me acostumbrara y empezó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas- NO! AHH! ALTO! AYUDA….AYUDA! BASTA YA!- grite con todas mis fuerzas para que alguien me ayudara, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, Steve ignoro mi llanto y suplicas y seguía con su trabajo, soltó mis manos y sujeto con fuerza mi cintura para poder entrar más profundo en mí, sentí como me partía en dos, la cama rechinaba como si se fuera a desbaratar, comencé a notar una erección en mí y algo tibio bajar por mis piernas- S….Steve…para…te lo suplico me estas…ah!...alto….para!

-pero si te gusta mmm….si Tony tan estrecho y caliente.

-por favor…..no

-oh Tony te amo.

-Yo….también te amo pero por…por favor para me lasti….ah!

-quiero que sea la mmm….la última vez que le hablas así a Rhodas.

-¿cómo?

-"oso de miel" "magdalena" ¿quieres que continúe?

-es mi….amigo…hip…me lastimas…basta!- las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y profundas, no aguantaba más, era tan doloroso.

-¿qué también le hablas así a Bruce?

-Steve…

-y que hay de Pepper, esa maldita perra que lo único que hace es alejarte de mí, ella junto a su novia loca.

-basta…- la cama comenzó a topar con la pared y a rechinar más fuerte por la fuerza que Steve estaba haciendo, soltó mi cintura paran sujetar mis piernas y abrirlas más.

-o tu querida prima que lo único que hace es aconsejarte de dejarme, crees que no eh escuchado lo que te dice.

-no es lo que crees.

-te tengo bien cuidadito Tony, si piensas dejarme o hacer algo imprudente créeme que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida- Steve se corrió dentro de mí mientras yo manchaba las sabanas y mi abdomen. Steve se salió sin cuidado de mí y me acomodo en la cama para abrazarme, quito las sabanas y nos cubrió- dulces sueños.

No sé qué me dolía más, los golpes que me había dado hace unas horas, mi entrada que aun dolía y ardía como el infierno. Oh mi corazón que estaba roto.

 **Fin de Flash Back:**

El tiempo pasa y todo cambia, todo menos lo que hiciste en mí. A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si mamá hubiera hecho caso de lo que le decíamos de papá y lo hubiera dejado ¿Hubiéramos vivido en otra ciudad? ¿Seriamos más felices? ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

Todo el tiempo todos me quisieron alejar de ti, yo no hice caso porque creí que eras diferente a papá, pero ahora veo que eres peor que él

 **Flash Back:**

Había pasado una semana desde la cena, Steve no dejaba de vigilarme en el trabajo, no me dejaba hablar con nadie y siempre estaba en la puerta de mi área ver lo que hacía, también a la hora de la comida antes nos veíamos en la cafetería pero Steve no quiere que hable con nadie en el camino por lo tanto viene por mí. Bruce se había ausentado debido a que su madre enfermo y tuvo que viajar para ir a cuidarla. Bucky todas las mañanas me recibía con su coqueta sonrisa, siempre esperaba a que Steve se fuera o desapareciera para poder hablar con él. Hoy en la mañana llegue sin apuro, Steve tenía que llegar temprano debido a una junta que iban a tener los del área de recursos humanos.

-buenos días Tony.

-buenos días Phil.

-¿y ese milagro que llegas temprano?

-yo siempre llego temprano.

-si claro.

-oh cállate, oye por cierto no sabes cuándo va llegar Brucie.

-creo que pasado mañana, no estoy muy seguro.

-ok gracias Phil.

-no hay de que, iré por un café ¿quieres uno?

-sí por favor.

Me acomode en mi escritorio y encendí la computadora, mientras se encendía mire la fotografía que tenía junto a la pantalla, la tome con cuidado y la mire era el día en que Steve me había pedido ser su novio. Solté un largo suspiro y no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

-buenos días Tony.

-oh buenos días Bucky- rápidamente deje la foto en su lugar y me limpie las lágrimas que había derramado.

-¿te sucede algo?

-no, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-te ves un poco apagado.

-es que casi no dormí anoche.

-¿y eso?

-estaba leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos.

-Sherlock Holmes otra vez.

-sí ¿cómo supiste?- no era mentira, en realidad anoche estaba leyendo uno de los tantos libros de mi detective favorito.

-siempre hablas de tus libros de Sherlock Holmes.

-por lo menos tu si me escuchas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-nada olvídalo.

-¿Por qué aun no te quitas tu abrigo y bufanda?- dijo Bucky señalándome, mire hacia abajo y era cierto aun no me los quitaba, me levante de mi silla para quitármelos.

-oh se me había olvidado

-permíteme- Bucky se acercó detrás de mí y me quito con delicadeza el abrigo y después la bufanda para colgarlos junto a su abrigo en el perchero de nuestro cubículo.

-gracias, eres todo un caballero.

-acaso ese punk de novio que tienes no hace eso- dijo Bucky jugando.

-en realidad hace tiempo que Steve no lo hace….al principio lo hacía pero de un tiempo acá ya no.

-eh notado que siempre te regaña en frente de todos ¿porque permites que te hable así?

-siempre me equivoco.

-aun así no es pretexto para que te regañe ni mucho menos enfrente de todos, si una pareja tienen problemas o uno de los dos falla tienen que hablarlo en privado, no enfrente de los demás. No dejes que Steve te humille y te grite enfrente de los demás. No sé qué es lo que pasa con el últimamente.

-¿él no era así cuando eran jóvenes?

-no…bueno a veces tenía sus momentos, tenía que estarlo sacando de apuros ya que siempre se metía en problemas….ya sabes peleas. Por cualquier provocación ya creaba una pelea.

-¿Steve no tuvo una novia o novio antes?

-sí Peggy, hacían linda pareja pero….ella se enamoró profundamente de su compañera de cuarto en la universidad. Ambas tuvieron un romance a espaldas de Steve, cuando este se enteró no lo tomo muy bien….Steve investigo a Angie. Una noche ella iba saliendo de su trabajo en una cafetería, Steve la enfrento y la golpeo hasta casi dejarla muerta, cuando Peggy se enteró corrió al hospital a ver a su chica. Después Peggy no quiso saber nada de Steve y lo dejo, al poco tiempo ambas levantaron una orden de alejamiento y se fueron del país.

-Dios mío.

-escucha Tony, Steve es mi mejor amigo y todo pero. Sí él te hace daño ya sea física o psicológicamente. Quiero que sepas que no estás solo, que cuentas conmigo y tus amigos para cualquier cosa, no te quedes callado.

-no sé de qué hablas Buck.

-Tony no somos ciegos, Steve se la pasa regañándote enfrente de todos, te humilla diciéndote "Gordo" "Tonto" "

-me dice gordo de cariño.

-te dice gordo porque te quiere humillar.

-eso no es cierto.

-Tony abre los ojos, eso se llama abuso, aparte cuando fue la cena pude notar que Steve cuida todo lo que haces o dices a tus amigos, como si quisiera controlarte.

-podríamos hablar de otra cosa por favor.

-está bien, pero nadie escapa de la verdad, solo quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti.

-gracias Bucky.

-ya será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.

-sí, tenemos mucho trabajo.


End file.
